They Did It All For The Cookies
by SephyzAngel
Summary: Duo buys himself a bunch of cookies but little does he know about who else saw them. That's not all that happens though.
1. Crying and Buying

Heero stood by the door to the apartment. Wufei walked by and saw Heero. "What are you waiting  
for? Relena?"  
"Trowa and Duo to come back from buying groceries! I'm hungry! Duo eats everything! I bet   
when they get back Duo'll have eaten everything already!" Heero ran to his room crying. Wufei  
blinked. Quatre was coming out of his room and was practically ran over by Heero.   
"What's wrong with him?" Quatre asked.  
"Had to have been there. Didn't those two just leave for the store a few minutes ago?"  
"Yeah. Heero has no patience."  
"I heard that!" Heero yelled.  
  
When they got in the store, Duo ran straight to the cookie aisle, leaving Trowa to do all the   
shopping, like always. "Alright great stomach of Shinigami, which kind do you desire? Oreos?  
Perhaps Chips Ahoy? How about those elf things? Store brand? Nah, not store. Hmmm...How  
about all three?!" He grabbed a bunch of boxes and headed to the cashier. After he paid for the  
cookies, he ran to the car and hid them under the seat. When he got back in, he found Trowa  
studying carrots. "Wazzup, Trowa man?!" Trowa jumped, dropping a few carrots.  
"That was not in anyway funny." Trowa said.  
"Aw man, when you gonna be done? Can we leave?"  
"NO," Trowa said. "Go read some magazine. I'll come get you when I'm done. Oh, and don't do  
anything destructive. I don't care if you're the Great Destroyer."  
"Alright man! I'll read the teenybopper magazines! I'm gonna have so much fun!" Duo ran off  
happily. Trowa shook his head and continued studying carrots. 


	2. Magazines and Car rides

Duo grabbed the first teenybopper magazine he saw. "Eek! NSync! Justin is my angel!" he squealed.  
A few people stared at him. "Get back to your shopping! I was just kidding!" He put the magazine  
back and went to find Trowa, who was now studying limes. "Woo hoo! Are we gonna have margaritas?!"  
Duo asked.  
"Don't make me throw one at you." Trowa said without turning around.  
"Yeah well I'm gonna go look at candy."  
"Remember there are no free samples and I'm not buying any." Duo didn't even hear him. Trowa shook  
his head. "Just like taking a 2-year old shopping." Duo stared at the candy without moving for 2 hours.  
Finally, Trowa came. "We're going now," he said.  
"Oh yay! Thank you Trowa!" Duo said, hugging him. They got in line. Once everything had been ringed up,  
the cashier announced the total.  
"The total is," Trowa cringed. "$278.47." Trowa paid even though he wanted to let out the rage of   
how much buying this stuff costs. When they got out of the place, Duo ran with the cart and opened  
the trunk. He then dumped all the groceries in and pushed the cart into Trowa. He opened the door and  
jumped in. When Trowa got in...  
"STEP ON IT!" Duo yelled. Trowa cringed and began driving home. 


	3. Bringing in the Cookies

Duo and Trowa ran in the door. "Come on everyone let's go unload the c-Hello? Anyone here?"  
Quatre and Heero came out. "Where's Wufei?"  
"He's outside," Quatre said. They all walked out to the car. Wufei walked into the garage. Everyone   
grabbed a bag except for Duo.   
"I'll be right in guys, need to tie my shoe." he said. When he couldn't see them anymore, he went  
and got the cookies. They were in a black bag he had found laying in Trowa's car. Casually, he walked  
into the apartment. "Keep this bag over here. Something for a friend. Don't take it out." Trowa looked up  
then back down.   
"K," he said.   
The night went by like any other, but around 2am... 


	4. The Race For The Cookies

Duo slowly creeped out of his room. He tiptoed into the kitchen and sat down. He turned to the bag  
and took out a package of Oreos. Carefully, he opened the bag and began eating the Oreos. He smiled  
and continued eating. All the way down the hall stood Wufei. He had seen the bag of cookies. He   
stayed low. "Justice is sly, justice is silent, justice is .....cookies!" he thought to himself. Wufei hid in  
the shadows and was in the doorway of the kitchen when he saw Duo sitting there munching on Oreos.  
Casually, he walked in. "What are you doing here at such an hour, Maxwell?" Duo gasped and covered  
up the cookies.  
"What are you doing here, Wufei?"  
"I was a bit thirsty."  
"Want an Oreo?" Duo asked. "Don't tell them I offered you one." Duo handed him a cookie.  
"I heard that," a voice hissed. They both jumped.  
"Heero?!" Wufei whispered. They both tried to hide the cookies.  
"Give me some!" Heero said in a regular voice.  
"Heero! Shush! Do you want the others to wake up?" Wufei hissed.  
"No. All I want is an Oreo!"  
"Heero," Duo whined. "I bought these with my own money!"  
"But am I not your friend? You gave Wufei one!" Heero began to cry.  
"Shut up, Yuy. You're not three." Wufei threw a cookie at him.  
"Oww that hurt!" Heero said. He picked up the cookie and ate it. "Yum yum yum" he sang. Duo and  
Wufei looked at each other then back at Heero. Duo stuffed the cookies in the bag and ran to his  
room. Wufei ran to his and left Heero singing.   
An hour later, Trowa woke up. "Bathroom!" he thought. He ran out of his room and to the bathroom.  
He saw Heero sitting there singing. "HEERO?!" Trowa screamed. The other three opened their doors  
and looked out.  
"He's still at it?!" Wufei hissed.  
"What's wrong with him?" Quatre asked.  
"Dwon't gwive hwim cwookies!" Duo said slamming his door.   
"That's it," Wufei said, running down the hall. He whacked Heero on the head. Heero fell backwards and  
was sound asleep. "You can all sleep now!" he yelled. They all went back and Trowa into the bathroom. 


	5. Hyperness and Movies

Everyone but Duo was sitting at the table eating breakfast. But soon enough, Duo came slowly down  
the hall, covered in cookie crumbs. Heero blinked, Wufei laughed, Quatre and Trowa exchanged  
looks. "The God of Cookies!" Wufei announced. Duo walked down the hall slowly with his eyes  
closed. When he was almost in the kitchen, he started singing and dancing.   
"Her boyfriend, he don't know, anything about her, he's too stoned, nintendo, I wish that I could make  
her see, she's just the flavor of the week! Yeah! Come on guys! Rock with me!" They all fell backwards.  
Duo stopped dancing and took his seat. He poured the cereal down his throat. When he had eaten  
the whole box he kicked Trowa. "I'll need more cereal for tomorrow, man."  
"I bought you 10 boxes. You'll be okay for a few days."  
"Yippie!" Duo ran off to his room. Then they heard NSync playing.  
"Can we PLEASE go somewhere today? Without him?!" Heero asked.  
"Sounds nice." Wufei agreed. They all got up and left him a note saying they were visiting Relena, but  
really they were off to see a movie. Duo was too busy to care.  
"Rock on! But it ain't no lie! Bye bye bye!" 


End file.
